


It’s ok to let your walls down

by ChatAdrien



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bullying, Cute, Cute Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Tried, One Shot, Written in an Hour, emotional break down, i think there's angst, one swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChatAdrien/pseuds/ChatAdrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Adrien's away the bully will play...</p><p>Chloe is just a bitch and Adrien hates that he wasnt there for Marinette.</p><p>In other words, i tried to do something and this was the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s ok to let your walls down

It’s been a few months since Adrien learned that his lady was the cute shy girl that sat behind him in class. He found out one day after an akuma attack that did a lot of damage. Of course his lady’s cure fixed everything but he had some wounds that, even though they were healing, were taking their sweet time. Ladybug swiftly carried Chat away from the scene in order to prevent him being seen by bystanders transforming back into his civilian identity. 

Both Ladybug and Chat heard their miraculous start beeping signifying that soon they would be back to their civilian selves. 

“I’ll be ok, my lady. You can go. I know how you want to keep our civilian identities secret.” He tried convincing her to go.

“Chat, you are injured still. I don’t care if we find out who each other are at this moment. I only care to make sure you are alright before returning back to your normal life.” He said to him determined to stay with him.

At that moment their transformations wore off. In a flash they knew who each other were. It was a few minutes before the silence was broken. After all they just found out that they’ve known the other for a good while now. More like, ever since Adrien started attending the same school as Marinette.

“I’m glad it’s you.” Adrien said with a smile.

Marinette smiled back at him and with a sigh, “This is gonna take some getting used to.”

After that they both laughed and talked until Adrien was healed enough to return back to life as normal.

Their lives slowly started to change and everyone at school saw it. The way Adrien looked at Marinette whenever she walked into the room or was focused on one of her designs. Or the way Marinette slowly started becoming more and more confident in talking to Adrien. Alya even started a betting pool on when they would start dating. Soon enough, a school dance was approaching due to Chloe’s desire to have one and persuading the principal to let the school hold one. Adrien took the opportunity to ask Marinette to the dance and the whole class cheered when she said yes. When the two love birds left the room Alya went about collecting her winnings. After an amazing night at the dance, the couple became official to everyone’s delight... well, except for Chloe.

Going back to where we were, the couple had been dating for a few months and everything was going perfectly. No major akuma attacks, lunch dates during the week (sometimes double dates with Nino and Alya), a few movie nights, and late night cuddles whenever Adrien snuck over as Chat to be with his Princess.

Then Adrien’s father happened…. 

Adrien’s father just released a new line and that meant Adrien would be swamped with modeling work. So much work that he ended up missing several days of school because of it. He hated it, he hated being away from Marinette, but he didn’t want to disappoint his father so he did as he was told. 

He texted and called Marinette whenever he could. He wanted to stay in touch with her and the happenings at school since he would be missing everything. He enjoyed getting these updates from her, just hearing her voice was music to his ear. And that’s how his days would go.

A- Hey, Princess ;) what’s up?  
M- Oh you know, same old same old. Alya talking about Ladybug and her theories, Nino talking about his music, and Chloe being the bitch she always is. Well maybe more than normal actually…  
A- What do you mean?  
M- Well… whenever you left she started accusing me of things. About how I stole you from her and why someone like you would like someone who is a nobody. You know… stuff like that… maybe worse??? Idk…  
A- Don’t listen to her, Marinette. You know I love you, all of you. She’s just jealous. If you need to talk about it just let me know… I’m here for you. You don’t need to keep all those feelings locked inside.  
M- I know. I’m fine. It doesn’t bother me. I know this is just jealousy talking…. I’ll be fine.  
A- Alright…  
A- I have to get back to the shoot now. Last one of the collection. I’ll stop by tonight at the usual time. Ok?  
M- Alright, I’ll see you tonight, my Prince. I love you! <3  
A- I love you too, my Princess! <3

Adrien put his phone away to return to the final shoot. He knew Marinette was strong, but everyone has their breaking point. He knew she was reaching hers. He just wish she talked to him about Chloe sooner, he knew how mean she could get when she wanted to. He had to see her soon and lucky for him, tonight was the night.

As soon as the shoot was over he rushed to get home. He had to get ready to see Marinette. Before he went over to see her though there was something he had to do. He had to figure out what exactly Chloe was saying to Marinette. Pulling out his phone and sending texts to Alya, he soon learned everything he needed to know. From what Alya said, Chloe was not holding back. She was taking every opportunity she had to make Marinette feel miserable. Adrien felt horrible. He felt sick to his stomach. He was amazed that Marinette held together as long as she has. He wasted no time getting to her. He has been away for long enough.

Racing over rooftops he soon saw the all too familiar rooftop that was the Dupain-Cheng’s bakery and home. As he approached he saw her, Marinette, his lady, sitting in her chair on the balcony. She was sitting alone hugging her knees with her face buried in them. Quietly landing on the rooftop and releasing his transformation as he approached the quiet girl.

“Marinette?” he said softly. He crouched down next to the chair and started rubbing her back.

Marinette slowly lifted her head and looked at him. Her eyes wet as she let her walls down. All the pent up emotions from the past few days just pouring from her eyes.

Adrien pulled her into his lap, hugging her close as she sobbed into his shoulder. It took everything he had to not cry himself. He hated seeing her this way. He wished there was more he could have done, but he was here now. Here with the girl he loved. Being there for her when she needs him the most.

“Why would she say those things? I’ve done nothing to her.” She managed to say between sobs.

“I don’t know, Mari. I wish I did. I wish I could make the pain go away. I wish I could have prevented the whole thing.” He said slowly rocking her. “But there was no way I could’ve known this would happen.”

“I know.” She said quietly as the sobbing died down. “Thank you, for being here for me. Even though I didn’t tell you everything.”

“Shh, I will always be here for you. I don’t ever plan on leaving.” He kissed the top of her head before she pulled away to look at him.

“We’re partners, we are better when together.” She managed to say with a small smile. They shared a soft, loving kiss. Marinette needed this. She finally felt calm and happy again.

“You’re stuck with me.” Adrien said after the kiss. “Me and my pawful puns.” He smirked when Marinette chuckled at the statement.

“I’m ok with that.” She said before kissing him on the cheek. “Purrfectly, ok with it.” She stated returning his smirk.

They both laughed and spent the rest of the night cuddled under a clear, starry sky. Both happy that they have each other and never wanting the moment to end.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this quick story! I wanted to write something that was cute but was angsty and idk if I managed to get that across lol
> 
> But please let me know what you all thought and if I should write more ^_^


End file.
